The present invention relates to an improved decorative button for a pet collar, including a decorative cap, a resilient pad member and a decorative attaching paper. The decorative cap has a projecting rectangular rivet stem. The resilient pad member is formed with a central rectangular hole corresponding to the rivet stem of the decorative cap. The rectangular hole of the resilient pad member has four slightly upwardly bent side edges. Each of four corners of the rectangular hole is formed with a linear fissure and a middle portion of each long side edge of the rectangular hole is also formed with a linear fissure, whereby the rivet stem is irreversibly fitted into the rectangular hole of the resilient pad member. The resilient pad member is resiliently deformed in accordance with the curve of the decorative cap and the pet collar so as to closely associate therewith without producing any clearance or nonplanar projecting portion.
A conventional pet collar has a decorative button as shown in FIG. 1. The decorative button has a downward extending rivet stem. The lower surface of the decorative button around the rivet stem is plane so that when the decorative button is secured on the pet collar, a clearance 10 is formed between the lower surface and a top surface of the pet collar as shown in FIG. 2. The hairs of a pet are liable to be clamped in the clearance and the pet may get hurt thereby.
It is therefore necessary to provide an improved decorative button for a pet collar, which can closely associate therewith so as to avoid a clearance in which the hairs of the pet mat are clamped as well as avoid a nonplanar projection which will abrade the neck of the pet and hurt the same.